


Trickery

by esidesu



Series: The Many Faces of Kokichi Oma [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Again lol, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kokichi is a pest, Light Bondage, Mentions of Kirumi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Kokichi gets the upper hand.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The air conditioning unit hummed softly in the corner of the room. You laid back on the worn sofa, a book in your hands. You quietly flipped the pages as you lounged comfortably on the couch. Earlier you were joined by most of your classmates, but they all left as they found better things to do around the island. It didn’t surprise you, most of the island was still unexplored. Kirumi did linger a while longer, seated across from you in a large cushioned chair. You never really talked much and you didn’t talk then. Soon enough, she left too, leaving you all alone in the study. 

You set your book down on your chest when you heard someone enter the room. You doubted anyone had come just to keep you company but you did want to talk to someone. You watched the blades of the ceiling fan slowly spin when Kokichi’s head popped up over the back of the couch. You startled at his sudden appearance. 

“Jesus, Kokichi. Don’t do that.” 

“But you’re sooo easy to scare.” He grinned down at you and walked around to your side of the couch. “What are you doing here anyways?” He stood at the end of the couch and crossed his arms. You pushed yourself up to lean on your elbows.

“I was reading.”

“Boooring,” he said in a long drawl as he crawled onto the couch. He pushed open your legs, leaning down between them. He smiled up at you as a blush crawled across your cheeks. “But, to each their own I guess.” He pulled himself up to lay on your chest, twining his legs with yours. He moved your book and nuzzled into your chest, using you as a pillow. You placed your hand on his head, stroking his soft hair. To your surprise, it wasn’t greasy. You smiled down at him, feeling his steady breaths as he laid against you. You couldn’t see his face, but you could tell it was incredibly smug. 

You picked up your book and placed it on his back, propping it up so you could continue reading. You softly enjoyed the quiet moment until Kokichi moved. He snaked his hand between you and under your shirt. You felt your face warm up but decided to pretend you didn’t notice, just to see what he was planning next. He teasingly played with the hem of your bra. He sat up, kneeling between your legs. You looked up at him curiously. 

“I can’t read if you keep distracting me.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll show you distracting.” He pushed your shirt up over your chest and gently kissed the soft skin on your stomach. You hummed quietly and opened your book to start reading again. He groaned and bit down. Your breath hitched and you gripped the edges of your book. He smiled up at you as he moved his hands to the waistband of your pants, slowly pulling them down off your hips. You shifted slightly so he could pull them off. “Is your book still more interesting than me?”

You only huffed in response as he discarded your pants, flinging them to an unoccupied chair. He picked at the hem of your underwear, pulling it to let it snap back. You flipped another page, trying very hard to not tear it out. He hooked his hand under your leg, lifting it to nip at your inner thigh. You shivered, barely able to read the words on the page. He licked down your thigh, planting a kiss to the very inside of your thigh. You gasped when he softly bit down on the sensitive skin. He snickered and kissed the spot, there would definitely be a bruise there later. You reached out and buried your hand in his hair, softly pulling it. 

He pulled away and grabbed your hand, placing it on your chest. “Only I get to do that.” He pulled off his belt, fumbling with the buckle for a moment. He grinned at you as he held your hands over your head, typing them together with the belt. You squirmed and he pressed his lips to yours, suppressing your protests. He pulled away and ducked back between your legs, making hickeys up and down your thigh. He sucked on the spot where he bit you, pulling at the hem of your underwear once more. He sat up, pulling them over your hips and tossing them with your pants. Part of you wished he wouldn’t fling your clothes everywhere, but you didn’t protest. 

You shivered as he eased his leg over your shoulder. Anticipation coiling in your stomach, each moment he hesitated made you squirm. It was nearly torture. You gasped when he pressed his tongue in you, his saliva thick and warm. You struggled against the makeshift restraint as Kokichi lapped at your core. You groaned and breathed in shallow gasps, your eyes shut tight. He seemed to be suspiciously skilled, but you weren’t going to complain. Kokichi grabbed your thigh, holding it still against your squirming. When you arched your back he pushed you back down. He prevented you from moving at all.  He was in total control. 

"Kokichi," you whimpered. You struggled against his hold but he didn't let up. You tipped your head back as a low moan rose in your throat. The feeling of Kokichi’s tongue created sensations you didn’t know existed. Time slowed as you melted into Kokichi’s touch. You shuddered, whining as his grip on your thighs tightened. You gasped as he pushed you over the edge, his hands barely keeping your legs in place. You leaned forwards, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. You relaxed, Kokichi sitting up and easing your legs down on the couch. He licked his lips and smiled. 

“How about that for a distraction?” He softly kissed your cheek as you tried to catch your breath. 

“I hate you.” He laughed and kissed your other cheek, untying your hands. “The book was just getting good too.” He rolled his eyes and got up off the couch. He retrieved your clothes, tossing them on the couch. 

“Come to my room tonight. You make a great pillow.” He flashed you one last smile and walked out, humming quietly as he left. You shook your head. The smug bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more like this! I'm planning on making this series about exploring Kokichi's kinks (oh? on jah?) so... Be creative!!


End file.
